poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Corporal Punishment
Corporal Punishment is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude15. Premise When Holly comes down with the flu, an authoritive young man named Marcus McGillicuddy becomes in charge of Holly's Puppy Pound, while the gang try ways to make Marcus less strict. Plot Part One (At the Pound Building, Howard and the Pound Puppies gather around Holly, who is coming down with a flu.) Nose Marie: Poor Holly. She must be coming down with a little ol' flu. Howard: I just called the doctor. She'll be here to help Holly soon. Reflex: I hope she gets better soon. Bright Eyes: I wonder who's going to be in charge of the puppy pound until Holly gets better? (The door bursts open. A young man wearing a military uniform(Marcus), his sister, May, and their cat(Camille) enter.) Marcus: Marshall Marcus McGillicuddy at your service! Bright Eyes: Shh! (quietly) Holly's trying to sleep! May: Oh. (Quietly) Pardon us. Holly sent us here to help out with her puppy pound until she makes a full recovery. Marcus: (Quietly) All right. Enough with the chitter-chatter. Let's all go outside and do some exercises. Attention! (The Pound Puppies and Howard stand like soldiers.) Marcus: Okay, all. While I'm in charge, You're not here to picnic, to party, not even to have puppy-fest. (A Puppy with a picnic basket, another wearing a party hat, and wearing German clothes groans) Now, then. I'm here to mold you marshmallows into real guard dogs. Puppies: Huh? (Marcus, May, Camille, Howard, and the Pound Puppies march out of the room. They are outside of the pound building.) Marcus: Now, the first part of the exercise is jogging around the block. Jackie: Sounds good to me. I'll go get my sneakers and.... Marcus: No time for that, soldier! Now, follow me! (Later, Marcus, May, Camille, Howard, and the Pound Puppies are jogging.) Marcus: Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four! (Igor is starting to get tired.) Igor: Sheesh. Marcus: All right! Turn back! (A while later, most of the Pound Puppies are tired.) Marcus: Now! Twenty jumping jacks! (Everyone does jumping jacks. Beamer collapses.) Beamer: I'm too tired. Camille: Oh, you're tired, eh? There's no such thing where I come from! Attention! (Everyone stands up like soldiers.) Marcus: Now, I'm here to get this puppy pound in tip-top shape. I don't want any sissies, ninnies, or twinkle-toed crybabies. We'll train ourselves to be on the lookout for the enemy. Cooler: Enemy? (Marcus points to Katrina's house.) Cooler: Oh. But... Marcus: No ifs, ands, or buts, soldier! Now, two laps around the block! (After a while, all except Marcus, May, and Camille are exhausted. Igor is rubbing his feet.) Igor: My feet are killing me. Camille: Aw, you wittle tootsies hurt? Well, here. Let me make you feel better. (Shouting) PUSH UPS! (Everyone does push-ups and Igor was about to collapse in exhaustion.) Marcus: Now, sit-ups! (They then do sit-ups. Igor: That guy's not making any friends here. (Marcus notices Igor.) Marcus: Hey, you! (Marcus approaches Igor.) Marcus: What is your name? Igor: What do you care, slave driver? Marcus: Well, Mr. What-Do-You-Care-Slave-Driver, now is not the time to be lying down and relaxing. I am here to help you and you'll be glad I did. Wait, you called ME a Slave Driver?! (He furiously breaks His baton in half.) Igor: This is a pound, not a concentration camp! Let us rest. Marcus: I cannot allow that, soldier. Igor - Training like this is only useful in a war! Marcus - It's survival Training. Igor - All You're doing is complaining, and barking orders, and I've just about had enough. Marcus: Are you disobeying me? (Writes down on a piece of paper.) You get five demerits for disobeying Me. (gives it to Igor, who tears it up.) Hey! Igor - The Pound doesn't have a demerit system. Marcus - Well, as of today, the Pound now has a Demerit system. and if You continue to mouth off at Me, I'll triple Your demerits. Igor: Hey! Is that supposed to be a threat?! And besides, if people hear You work the pups to the bone, You'll be held responsible. Not us. (The Puppies and Howard protest against Marcus.) Camille: Grr... 50 Push ups! Igor: Make us, Private Warmonger. Marcus: What did You-- (to the other Puppies) 100 Push ups! May: Marcus, Camille, stop! Marcus: Why should I? He's causing a mutiny! Camille: All right! Now, stretches! (Everyone starts doing stretches.) Marcus: All right! Enough stretching. Five laps around the Pound! Six for the troublemaker. Igor: What?! (Everyone marches.) Marcus: Running is the best way to lose fat. Howler: I'm not fat... I'm just a little pudgy. (Igor walks backwards as everyone turns left and marches.) Marcus: To the right, march! (Notices Igor walking backwards) Hey, Michael Jackalson! Walk normally like all the others! (Everyone marches to the right.) Marcus: Attention! (All stand attention.) Marcus: And.... take a break. (Marcus leaves.) Igor: (Sighs and Thinking) Finally, he lets us rest. May: You'll have to forgive Marcus and Camille. Dad raised him that way. Igor: So his dad raised him to be a slave driver? I won't accept Marcel and Cassidy as substitutes for the pound owners. Ever! May: Iggy, I'm... Sorry Marcus worked You over. I'll make it up to you somehow. Camille: And who is Cassidy and Marcel? Igor: You're Cassidy, and your fascist owner is Marcel. Camille: My name's not Cassidy, Who are you to call me and my owner a fascist?! May: Don't treat him too badly, Camille. He's been through a lot. Camille: Well, Igor won't have to worry because once Holly is better, we re out of here. Bright Eyes: Well, don't make Iggy do too much exercise. He'll be like a heliotrope. Jackie: In other words, we don't want Iggy or any of our friends to be overwhelmed. Camille: Hmph. What's a heliotrope? Amy: It's a flower. Camille: Flowers die in extreme cold temperatures. Bright Eyes: Yeah, and we don't want Iggy to be like that. Camille: You don't want him to freeze to death or be hard like a diamond? Amy: Do You even hear yourself? What we mean is that we don't want Igor to become bitter, because of Your excessive exercise program. Camille: You prefer him to be a weakling? Igor: Hey! Just because I have something your kind has, doesn't mean I'm a weakling, Cassidy! Camille: My name is Camille, NOT Cassidy! Get it right! Wait, what do you mean "something our kind has"? Bright Eyes: Back off, Camille! He can't remember names well. Camille: Well, what does he have, short term memory? Bright Eyes: Camille, stop it! Igor: I'm not that dumb, bully cat! Camille: Bully... cat...? (growls) You've got a lot a nerve, Mutt! Igor: Don't you ever call me that, mouse-muncher! (Bright Eyes holds back Igor.) Arrogant hotheads like You who think it's okay to bully other puppies really tick Me off! I'm only surprised the police didn't arrest Your owner for animal abuse! Bright Eyes: Iggy, chill out! This isn't like You! May: (Angrily) Camille... Seriously. Igor: You and your owner will get jail time for what you put them through! I might stuff onions down Your throat! Camille: I like to see you try! Precious: Hold on, Iggy. Maybe there's a way to soften Camille and Marcus so that they won't act authoritative. Igor - Sometimes, the non-violent way won’t work out the way you might hope. Bright Eyes: Yes. What Camille's owner's doing is criminal. also, studies link Corporal Punishment to increased violence and lowered I.Q.s And let's not forget leading victims to anarchy. continue doing this, and believe Me, any one pup will go off. Camille: I won't be swayed, dog. Once Marcus hears about that pup's insults, he'll get the biggest workout he's ever seen. Plus, you're reading the statistics wrong, Bright Eyes. It's those who are disobedient that have violent intentions and lower IQ points. Igor - Apparently the two of them haven’t seen a therapist. Camille - Excuse Me? Igor: Sitters and Nannies prove that striking any puppy for any trivial reason, is considered Corporal Punishment, which is forbidden by law! the second anyone comes to the pound and They find that the puppies are being oppressed by that monster-- Camille: I hope you die from eating onions, jerk! Igor: Go jump in a fire pit, Sardine-Breath! May: Camille, Do not escalate this into a brawl! (Camille fumes, then storms off.) Whopper: Now, what? What jokes will you do, Iggy? Igor: I don't know. But, the way Sergeant Hothead is carrying on, He's gonna have to give Me and the pups a lot of healing. Precious: Iggy, do you have your video camera? Igor: Yeah. Why? Precious: We'll use his camera to videotape Marcus' careless attitude. he'll be videotaped, and He won't claim innocence when the police see this. Igor: But won't that fascist see it in our possession? We're just gonna show it to Coolidge. Precious: Actually, the camera will be hidden inside one of the pup-houses. The camera will videotape the activity, and Marcus won't know he's being videotaped. Igor: Ooh. But what if he notices any of us missing? Shakespeare: Feareth not, thou pup with little faith. I have-th a plan. Igor: Please, speak normally. this isn’t the dark ages... Shakespeare: Hmph. Thou art a philistine. Anyway, here is my plan... Part Two (Cooler is seen tending to Holly, who is still sick.) Cooler: Holly... Holly: (Sickly) Don't worry, Cooler. The doctor says that I'll recover in a week. Cooler: Good. I hope the replacement's getting along well. Of course, It's Iggy I'm worried about... Holly: Iggy? (Shakespeare enters, frustrated.) Cooler: Shakespeare? Why are you--? Shakespeare: General Windbag and his pet, Camille, that is why I am in a foul-weather mood! Cooler: Oh. I see. I better go talk with him. Shakespeare: And while thou art at it, placeth a lie detector on Him, if possible. Cooler: Lie Detector? This is a kid's show. Where is he anyway? Shakespeare: I believe he is at ye gym, or He‘s barking orders at the pups again. (Later, Cooler was about to go up to Marcus while Marcus is changing his shirt. Cooler gets shocked to see several large scars on Marcus' back.) Shakespeare: Zounds! Cooler: (Thinking) Those scars on his back... what do they mean? (Marcus turns around, sees Shakespeare and Cooler, gets a frightened look, and quickly dashes off while putting on his new shirt.) Cooler: Where did he get those scars? Shakespeare: I do not know, Cooler. Maybe we could asketh May. But for now... (May talks to Marcus.) May: You could go easier on the puppies. They're not going to a war anytime soon. Marcus: They're unfit. Including that jokester. He calls for drastic measures. May: Drastic Measures? Marcus, you're only here as a sitter, not a drill sergeant. If you keep this up, no pound will want you to watch over them. (May goes inside the pound building, where she meets Cooler and Shakespeare.) Cooler: Do you know why Marcus have those scars on his back? (May frowns as she nods.) May: If I were to tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone? Cooler: We promise. But will you tell him to go easier on the puppies? Including Iggy? May: I tried before, but he won't listen. Now... (May sighs sadly.) May: Dad gave Marcus those scars. (The others are stunned.) Cooler: What? May: Our father was never the loving type. You see, whenever Marcus does something wrong, even though it's an accident, dad would beat him senseless. That's why you see Marcus as the authoritative type. He didn't punish me or Camille because I'm a girl and Camille is a cat. Cooler: So, his dad forced him to be this way. No parent would physically abuse their child. When did his dad decide to be tough on him? May: It started when Marcus was five years old... (Igor listens in on the conversation.) Igor: I didn't realize. How could a parent refuse to lower a child's expectations? That's it, then. (runs to Howler's doghouse) Howitzer! Howitzer! Howler: Aroo! Yeah? Igor: Howitzer, is it possible to build a time machine? Howler: No. Sorry. Why? Igor: What? But you're the pound machinist. You helped build machines to aid puppies in need. You even built a machine that changes the breeds of any puppy through disguise. And the reason I hope for a time machine that can change the hothead general for the better. Howler: But why Marcus? Was there something troubling him? Igor: I can't answer all these rapid-fire questions right now. But... Howler: Alright. I'll try. (After a while, Howler was unable to make a time machine.) Howler: Aroo! Sorry, Iggy. I did everything I can. Igor: Well, you tried. That's what counts. (Later, Igor sees Marcus, who is feeling miserable while looking at the scars.) Marcus: (Thinking) I can't tell the others. What'll they think? They'll all laugh at me or treat me as badly as father did. I don't know what to do. (Marcus sees Igor and tries to leave.) Igor: Wait! I just want to talk. Marcus: And I just want Holly to get better so I can leave! Igor: So you can escape giving a big apology to the pups you forced to exercise without some rest? Not a chance. (Camille enters, thinking that Igor is tormenting Marcus.) Camille: You leave my owner alone! (Camille shields Marcus.) Camille: You know absolutely nothing about what happened! Igor: Don't you have anything better to do than badgering us? After your owner would continuously push us puppies until we die from exhaustion?! All we wanted was some rest. Is that too much to ask for?! (Camille becomes angry that she was about to punch Igor, but Marcus stops her.) Marcus: No, Camille. He’s right. So... you found out, eh? Igor: Yeah. Marcus: But why didn't You tell the others? Igor: I have my reasons. Where's your father? I want to give Him the message, "Unfit Parent". Marcus: (Sadly) You won't get that chance. besides, He's in Jail. Igor: What? (Thinking Out Loud) I guess since his dad didn't give the proper love from a parent, he's probably beyond any hope to change... Marcus: You're right. and I can't go back there. I just can't. Igor: Did You run away from Home just to escape being abused by Your Dad? (Cooler walks by.) Cooler: Iggy. Marcus. I'd like to speak with you. Follow me. (Marcus and Igor shrug their shoulders and into the pound building with Cooler.) Part Three (Cooler, Igor and Marcus are sitting at a table.) Marcus: But.... I don't understand. Normally, you two would get back at me after that exercise session I put you through. Igor - If I didn’t have restraint, I’d toss firecrackers at You. Cooler: No. We don't solve problems with anger and cruelty. We try to soothe the soul. Marcus: Oh. But, how will that help me forget the past? Cooler: It won't. We can't make you forget the past or change it, but we can help you move past it. Even though Iggy told Howler to make a time machine. Marcus: What? You requested him to make a time machine? Why? Igor: Well... Cooler: I was told by Howler that Iggy wanted to make your dad realize what wrong he did to you. Marcus: I see. Cooler: We can show you that your past doesn't determine who you are. Marcus: All right. If it'll help me, then I am willing to cooperate. Igor: So long as You promise to be more lenient. Marcus: Lenient? What does it mean (Cooler whispers in Marcus’ ear.) Ah. OK. What first? Cooler: Think of what it would be like if your father never treated you the way he did. Just try to picture it. Marcus: Okay. Here goes. (Marcus closes his eyes and thinks. He tries to concentrate, but nothing works.) Marcus: I-I can't. Cooler: Relax. Just try harder. Igor: No! Take your time visualizing it. (Marcus tries again, only harder. He then gets a vision. Cooler and Igor see the vision.) Marcus: Wow. I can see it. It's me.... without all the scars in my back... everything is perfectly normal.... I can see it now.... my childhood in there is perfect... (swats the vision away) I wish. You can't just change the past. It's not that easy. Cooler: Maybe. But you can't let the past determine the future. I remember this one actor (quietly) Oh, what's his name? (aloud) Anyway, he was abused by his father, but he's now one of the most successful actors of all time. And people who know him say he's a very pleasant person who's moved past his troubled childhood and leading his own life. Marcus: Interesting. I wish I could be like that. Cooler - But, all He wanted in His childhood was His father being more soft, and appreciating what His son did. (Camille and May enter.) Camille: Marcus? (Marcus notices them with a sad look on his face.) Marcus: It's time for us to go. (May and Camille are horrified.) May: No! We can't go back to father! He'll kill you! Marcus: No. There's a hotel nearby where we can stay. I have enough to pay the rent. And we can get jobs in town. May: Yeah. That sounds nice. Camille: But what if he tries to find us? Marcus: Since He's still in Jail, I'll get a restraining order from the police which says he can't come near us for a certain distance. Now come on, let's get our stuff. (The three leave.) Igor: Cooler, we gotta help them. Cooler: We will. Marcus! Come back! Marcus: What? Cooler: Holly and I can give you guys jobs, not to mention some emotional support. Marcus: I don't know. Cooler: Give it a try, Marc. You'll make good friends and we'll treat you like a regular human being. Just... be lighten up. Marcus: Well, let us think about it over lunch. Cooler: Okay. When you guys are ready, let me and Holly know. Igor: Also, there will be some healing to be done to all the other puppies you overwhelmed. Marcus: Hmm. I don't know if that will stop the abuse, but for you, Igor, I'll make an official apology to everyone in the pound. And I'll do it now. (Marcus heads outside.) Marcus: Everyone! May I have your attention please? (Everyone turns to Marcus, who removes his hat.) Marcus: I've come to admit that my actions were wrong and it's because of a troubled past that I acted the way I did. I was raised to believe that only the strong survive, but now I see that I should never enforce my views on others. I hope you can understand my explanation and accept it as well as my apologies. That's all... (Marcus goes back into the building.) Nose Marie: Did you hear that? Scrounger: Yeah. Nice to hear that after what he did to us. Precious: I'm so happy we reformed Mr. McGillicuddy without any Last resorts! Bright Eyes: We should do something nice for him. Scounger: But WE didn't reform him. Reflex: Yeah. Cooler and Igor did. Precious and Bright Eyes: Oh... Gordon: However, his father will more than likely to hunt him down if we don't do something. And Marcus was almost on the verge of forcing Iggy to do something drastic. Reflex: Drastic? Scrounger: Drastic as in a mean prank. Still... (A lightbulb appears above Shakespeare's head.) Shakespeare: Zounds! I haveth an idea! We should cheereth up Marcus. Reflex: How? Shakespeare: Listen... (Shakespeare whispers in Reflex's ear.) Reflex: Hmm. That might work. (Meanwhile, Marcus, May, Camille, and Cooler are checking up on Holly, who has improved.) Cooler: Holly, are you feeling okay? Holly: Yeah. Much better. Cooler: Glad to hear. Iggy had the right intention of requesting Howler to build a Time Machine, but... Marcus: Understandable. I just wanted to tell you that we're leaving now that you're better. Holly: Oh. Well, goodbye. Marcus: Goodbye- (Bright Eyes rushes up to Marcus and hugs him.) Bright Eyes: No! Please, don't go! Marcus: Hmmm? Trivia This fan-made episode marks the first appearances of Marcus, May and Camille. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Marcus Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor